I'll See You Around
by Mizu Iruka
Summary: Here, have some Tahnorra. You're welcome. Or not. Oneshot.


"See you around, _Uh-vatar_."

When he had said that, he hadn't actually expected to see her again. In fact, he had gone to certain lengths to make sure he wouldn't. Moving to a different section of Republic City, going under a different name . . . Tahno had fought to make sure no one knew who he was. He didn't want anyone's pity. Especially not the Avatar's.

"Hey, Tahno!"

He flinched and prepared to run, but a quick turn of his head had revealed Korra. Biting back a curse, he nodded tersely and turned away, but the Avatar was far too persistent for that to deter her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home." Somehow the girl was in front of him. Tahno was tempted to change directions, but stopped with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"How are you doing?" There was no pity in her voice, only a sharp edge that let Tahno know he wasn't supposed to answer with 'fine'.

He shrugged. "I have work. I get by."

He waited for her pity, but none was forthcoming. She just looked at him, blue eyes thoughtful. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Tahno winced. He hardly had enough to pay for two. The Avatar seemed to anticipate this, and pulled out some money with a grin. Were it anyone else, Tahno would have been offended, but he managed a small smile as he followed her to a nearby Fire Nation restaurant.

Two hours later, Tahno realized he was actually having a good time. Korra ignored his disability, bringing up waterbending and talking about it without looking guilty. All the topics he hated talking about-his past, his parents, and his failures-came up and passed without a problem.

The restaurant owners finally forced them to leave. They wandered down the streets, not caring if they were too loud or obnoxious.

"Tahno, you know, you're pretty funny," Korra grinned lazily at the ex-waterbender. Tahno smiled in return.

"Well, you're pretty . . . pretty."

It made Korra stop. "You think so?" she asked, a blush evident by the streetlight.

"Yeah." Tahno hooked his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. Whatever boy you have your eye on will see it."

"I don't . . ."

"Bet it's one of your teammates."

"Is not!"

"Oh yeah, then who is it?"

Korra didn't answer him. "This where you live?" she asked, changing the topic.

Tahno winced. "I'd rather you didn't go inside."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm serious."

She smirked. "I grew up in an igloo. I'm not picky." She pushed past him, into the dark building, and took the steps two at a time. Tahno followed, panicking inwardly.

"What floor?" Korra called back to him.

"Fifth. Third room on the left."

She burst in with all the grandeur she had as the Avatar. Tahno sighed as she stood stock-still, staring at the mess. He watched her eyes wander around the room, taking in the many posters of Amon that had been brutally ripped and slashed to pieces.

"Tahno . . ."

"Don't say it."

For once she was quiet.

"Good night, Korra." Tahno deliberately stepped in front of Korra's view of his room. To his surprise, she didn't turn and leave.

"If you ever need to hang out . . . or something . . . just come by Air Temple island."

"Sure, thanks."

Tentatively, the Avatar reached out to him. Tahno was too surprised to even react, and Korra's hand barely touched his shoulder before she pulled back.

"Sorry, um, goodnight."

Tahno pulled her close. "Thanks for the evening, Korra." Her blue eyes were wide, staring into his own.

"No . . . no problem."

On impulse, Tahno leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on her lips. He had kissed plenty of girls before, but for once it actually felt right.

Korra didn't say a word.

"Speechless, Uh-vatar?" Tahno covered up his own confusion with his usual smirk.

"I suppose so," Korra murmured. Her bright blue eyes wouldn't meet his. "Just, um . . . will you come by and see me?"

"Maybe," Tahno shrugged.

"No, you will." Korra's spunk was back. "You better promise."

Tahno managed a real smile. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: Sorry. I did Tahnorra. But really, I'm not sorry, because at the moment, anything is better than Makorra.


End file.
